dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Fun
"Monkey Fun" is the twenty-sixth episode of . It depicts the appearance of Titano, a monkey that Lois knew in her childhood. After years of being dormant out in space, Titano is brought back to earth. However, due to the effects of a strange gas, Titano suddenly starts to grow. Though not at all malevolent in his actions, Titano is still massively destructive and Superman must find a way to defeat him. Plot Twenty years ago, Lois and Lucy Lane would play with a young chimp by the name of Titano. They loved playing with Titano and would play with a stuffed monkey called "Beppo" that would play the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" when squeezed. Unfortunately, this was not to last. Titano was taken by members of the military and sent out into space. In spite of all reassurances, Lois is upset that something may go wrong. Lois' fears were realized as something did go wrong and the rocket was lost in space. In the present, Superman is out in space and ready to destroy a meteor storm heading towards a space station. Superman punches one of the meteors and causes a chain reaction that causes all of them to start to explode. A strange blue aura surrounds all of the meteors but Superman doesn't seem to notice. What he does notice, however, is a ship lodged into a large meteor. He flies to it and takes Titano, who is still alive in the ship. Titano is returned to Earth but is unresponsive to everyone. Professor Hamilton makes mention that Titano is twice as heavy now as when they launched him but no explanation is given. Lois walks in and Titano finally becomes responsive. In spite of her initial protests, Lois takes Titano home with her where she finds his antics to be less than amusing. Lois sits down and doesn't notice that Titano suddenly has a growth spurt. Later, Jimmy comes by to take pictures of Titano and Lois leaves him there. However, Titano starts growing. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman learns that there was gas in the meteors, which may be why Titano had been kept in a suspended state. Just then, there is a scream. Superman and Hamilton investigate and notice some blob like creatures attacking the personnel. Superman fights them and Hamilton finally manages to freeze them with a fire extinguisher. Hamilton then explains that they are bacteria that have grown to human size through exposure to the atmosphere. At the same time, both Superman and Hamilton realize the implications of Titano's exposure. Jimmy is having a hard time with Titano who is now about seven feet tall and massively unsettled. He calls for Lois to come and frantically searches for a way out. Titano grows again this time reaching a height of about twenty feet and Jimmy runs out of the apartment. Unfortunately, Jimmy slips on a banana peel and falls off the building. Fortunately, Superman manages to save him. However, when they return to the apartment Titano is gone. Out in the city, Titano, now about fifty feet in height, decides to make a visit to the zoo and frees his fellow monkeys. The monkeys run amok and one of them accidentally opens the lion cage. The lions make a dash at some kids but Superman traps them in another cage. Titano continues his trip through the city and finds a shipment of bananas at the dock. Bibbo confronts Titano but is thrown away. The SCU comes shortly afterward and hit Titano with tranquilizer darts but they only make him angry. Superman confronts Titano but even he can't beat him. Titano makes his escape. Fortunately, Sam Lane calls up Lois and says he has something that can calm Titano. Meanwhile, Titano goes to the amusement park but becomes frightened when he sees a rocket ship ride which reminds him of the ship he was blasted away in. He backs away and nearly knocks over a woman in a parachute ride. Superman saves her from falling but has to save some people on the roller coaster from a curios Titano. Superman and Titano fight but Titano is stronger. Lois tries to use Beppo on Titano but it's not loud enough. Superman is distracted by Lois and gets hit into a booth full of toy monkeys. Unfortunately, Beppo is lost amongst the other monkeys. While Lois and Jimmy frantically search for Beppo Superman goes after Titano who has grabbed up a Ferris wheel. Lois finally finds Beppo and plays his song over the speakers. Titano is calmed by the music and the SCU calls in some helicopters to hit Titano with sleeping gas. Titano is taken to a tropical island where he can live happily with other monkeys. S.T.A.R. Labs has stopped Titano's growth spurts and though Lois has to say good-bye to him again, she isn't heart broken. Background Information Trivia * Titano is a spoof on King Kong. * Animated debuts of Sam Lane and Lucy Lane. * The name "Beppo" (the toy monkey's name) is the name of the Super Monkey from golden age Superman comics. * This episode puts Lois' age at 28 years. Cast Quotes Category:STAS episodes